


How did you meet the moose?

by Taboo_writter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: -Ish, Comedy, Crack, Embarrassed Sam, F/F, Fluff, Gen, How we met story, Humor, Humour, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sam-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taboo_writter/pseuds/Taboo_writter
Summary: Sam doesn't want the story told. Gabriel really wants to tell the story. It would be an impass if Sam wasn't a total sucker for Gabe's sunny smile or his smirk or grin or laugh or eyes or... Well Gabe.





	How did you meet the moose?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marriage and Divorce in Las Vegas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937367) by [BuzzCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat). 



Sam knew it was inevitable. It was a dark cloud hanging over his otherwise completely sunny life. Nothing he could do to stop it. He had been able to stall it always on guard and ready to make any sacrifice necessary (usually Dean, sometimes Cass) to postpone the event. However he knew it would come.  
When it finally came the lead up was completely anticlimactic, and of course it was friendly fire. Although well one supposes you can't exactly interrogate your pseudo little sister's new girlfriend without asking how they met. But that won't stop Sam from cursing Dean until oblivion. Because obviously he should have known better (and no it isn't unreasonable even if Sam didn't tell Dean how little he wanted anyone to know exactly how he met Gabriel). 

It wasn't that Sam was embarrassed. He found the story to be funny even kinda cute. But he really didn't want to admit to anyone exactly how he ended up with the amazing golden ray of sunshine that was his fiancé. Because yeah to be honest not his best moment. But of course Dean had to ask Charlie's new belle how they met. Now if it had been only them it would've been fine but Charlie had invited the entirety of the firm to meet her 'fairy princesss' and of course they were all happily listening.  
"I was LARP-ing when-" Charlie had begun to answer when Gabriel snorted teasingly. "Oh c'mon like your story is any better. C'mon how did you meet the moose?" asked Charlie mock-glaring at Gabriel. Sam _froze_ , Dean seemed to be holding back from laughing while Cass simply tilted his head with a too innocent almost smile. Gabriel smirked.  
"Oh no biggie our story is totally -meh" he said in a too casual tone as he inspected his nails. Everyone was paying attention _now_.  
_Sam wondered if he could shrink into himself._  
"Oh now you have to tell us." Charlie said predictably enthusiastically.  
_Maybe if he quietly moved to Monastery nobody would know._  
"I don't know if you are ready." Gabriel answered in feigned seriousness completely betrayed by the glint of mischief in his golden eyes.  
_Sam could totally live without sex._  
"We are so ready. C'mon bitch spill." A murmur of agreement went through the crowd. Gabriel's entire face lit with mischief and triumph. It made his eyes shine and the smirk in his lips look feral. He then turned to Sam with that familiar look of 'you are in on the joke sammoose' and **_winked_**.  
_Well on second thought it's not **that** bad of a story_.  
"Alright so Cassie invited me as his plus one for this wedding" Gabriel began and everyone seemed to move closer to listen in on his story.  
_Nope definitely **that** bad._  
"So I get to vegas and I get invited to the bachelor party. Vegas, boost, bachelors what's not to like right?" Gabriel winks at the crowd as they laugh. Sam mentally applauds the alliteration even as he feels his face beginning to flush.  
_Alaska should be nice this time of year right?_  
"So we get drunk as in 'we-accidentally-got-married-during-your-bachelor-party' drunk. No biggie you know" he says and Sam has never seen him smirk so widely. Everyone is in absolute silence.  
_Everest is safely far away right?_  
"So After he didn't go through with the wedding cause his fiancee lied about being pregnant we got a divorced and went to diner." he finishes and looks at Sam and the smirk completely evaporates to be replaced by the doppiest, silliest, most adoring grin Sam has ever seen. It softens his entire face and makes his eyes sparkle with love and Sam would totally call him out on it if he didn't know that he instinctively grinned back. "It was awesome" he added quietly. The crowd seemed to be torn between shock, laughter, and contagious doppiness. Except for Dean who was quietly giggling into Cass' collarbone. Charlie broke the silence.  
"Remind me not to bet against you." said Charlie smiling.  
Well the dark cloud had rained but Sam's ray of sunshine is pretty much the whole fucking sun. Sam chuckled at the rainbow joke Gabriel would have made if he could hear Sam's thoughts and drew Gabe closer and kissed his temple. Because well maybe it had started with some bad decisions but it was the best thing to happen to him. Gabriel beamed up at him in response and Sam just had to kiss that honey smile because... well ... it was a damn cute story.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to be this long or crack-ish but I hope I did it /some/ justice.


End file.
